1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, more particularly, to a golf ball dispensing and teeing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous golf ball teeing devices and machines have been suggested in the past. Generally, the majority of such devices are complex, cumbersome, and are intended for permanent installation on a driving range or other large area.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a lightweight, durable, portable golf ball dispensing and teeing device configured to allow a single golf ball to be metered onto an elevated tee in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the golf ball dispensing and teeing device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various golf ball dispensers and teeing devices:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,307, issued in the name of Chang;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,953, issued in the name of Luther, Sr.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,805, issued in the name of Tarbox, Jr.;    U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,321, issued in the name of Pagett;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,004, issued in the name of Vlahovic;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,812, issued in the name of Nelson;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,130, issued in the name of Egan;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,267, issued in the name of Burks et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,844, issued in the name of Luther;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,659 B1, issued in the name of Peterson; and    U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,330 B1, issued in the name of Knez.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an improved golf ball dispensing and teeing device capable of housing a plurality of balls and configured to permit a single golf ball to be metered onto an elevated tee in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.